


Denial

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Series: Love of Your Life Verse [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Friendship, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono stops by Steve’s place to knock some sense into Danny (Kupale/Defender - episode 2.17).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Danny tried to ignore the insistent knocking, but he knew exactly who was on the other side of the front door. If he didn’t answer it soon, she would simply find some other way to get in. Undoubtedly in a ninja-crazy way that would make Steve proud.

Flinging open the door, he demanded, “What in the hell are you doing here, Kono?”

“Can’t a friend drop by and say hi, brah?” She grinned and leaned against the door frame.

“Jesus, he sent you to check up on me.” Danny shook his head and sighed. “I can’t believe he sent you to check up on me. No. Scratch that. Yes, I can believe it. ”

Kono sauntered past Danny into the main room. “I’ve got no idea who you’re talking about.”

Danny held his hand out, raising it above the top of his head. “Oh, he stands about this high. Likes to do crazy shit. Drives like a maniac. Makes me nuts. Has an unhealthy... no, no, almost obscene attachment to weapons.”

“Oh, him.” Kono closed the door and gestured around the room. “You mean the guy who lives here? The guy you spend most of your time with? Yeah, I’m kinda familiar with him. Nice of you to keep an eye on what’s his face’s place.”

Danny sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I got two sisters, ya know. I’m immune to this.”

A dog’s bark echoed down from the second floor and Kono smirked. “You didn’t.”

Danny tried to usher Kono back towards the door. “Nothing to see here. Nice to see you. Have a good day. Talk to you later.”

She side stepped and laughed. “He’s gonna kill you.” Her gaze settled on the living room where Danny’s belongings were scattered about and she whistled low under her breath. “Then Steve’ll dig you back up, resurrect you, just so he can kill you again. “

Danny leaned back against the door, closed his eyes and thumped his head back against the wood. “Not if you don’t tell him.”

“He’ll know.”

“Yeah, I know that he’ll know.” The dog barked again and Danny winced. “Traitor.”

“That’s coming from the master bedroom. You didn’t--”

“Of course not.”

Kono arched an eyebrow. “He’ll know even if you change the sheets.”

“I prefer the couch, you know that,” Danny snapped a little too quickly.

“Ah. Here I thought we were talking only about the dog. So, you and your dog are sleeping in Steve’s bed.”

“Rachel needed me to take the mutt.”

The house was empty literally and figuratively without Steve, so he’d borrowed his dog from Rachel. ‘Cause it didn’t matter if his dog lived with Rachel, it was still _his_ dog. Except his dog kept roaming the house, looking for Steve. It didn’t matter how much Steve complained or pretended to be uncomfortable around animals, the damn thing loved him in its own weird way. Just like with kids and Steve. Not finding Steve, the dog stubbornly took up residence on Steve’s side of the bed. He wasn’t going to tell Kono he hadn’t changed the sheets because they still smelt like Steve, even if it was faint.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself, brah. Nice attempt at distraction, though.”

“Remind me why you’re here bothering me?”

Complain as he might, he was happy to see her. She reminded him of his sisters and without Steve around, he was lonely.

“Maybe I’m just gathering blackmail material. Dog hair in his bed... I’m sure his water bill will skyrocket.” She gestured towards the piles of stuff. “It hasn’t even been a week. I’m surprised how much of your stuff migrated here.”

He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. “Good place to store my crap until I get a permanent place.”

A lot of his stuff was here before he lost his apartment. It had taken up permanent residence since his thing with Steve started. And that was about as well as he could define whatever he shared with Steve. Partner in everything, but Danny didn’t want to think about it too much. If he thought about it, then he started to get scared and guilty as hell. Because Steve McGarrett scared the living shit out of him.

Danny was scared of admitting what Steve meant to him. Rachel was supposed to be the love of his life. The mother of his child. Everything he should want. She represented his All-American Dream. His past. He tried to make it work again. And, again. Then the baby. Danny didn’t want to think about it. He wanted... needed to pretend everything was fine.

And if he couldn’t have Rachel, he was supposed to want someone like Gabby. She was exactly his type - dark-haired, attractive, funny, and intelligent. Everything he was supposed to want. Everything he’d tried for three months to believe and grasp desperately at. Gabby could be his future.

The only problem was Steve was all that and more. Partner. Best friend. Lover.

Steve was... _Steve_.

Kono snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Danny. He emailed, ya know. Well, an encrypted message through cyber back doors.”

“Yeah, so? He does that. Probably asking about--”

“You,” Kono said. “Yeah, it was about you under all of Steve’s code. So, how are you?”

“Fine. Everything’s fine.” He gestured towards the kitchen. “Coffee. I can make coffee. Did he say how he was doing?”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s fine since he’s with Catherine.”

Catherine was a nice lady. Good for Steve. That’s why he’d told Steve to call her. Steve deserved someone who wasn’t a complete mess.

Danny wanted to punch a wall thinking of them together.

“He’s training.”

Training. That would mean no time to mess around.

“On Catherine’s aircraft carrier. Convenient, that. And here I thought the fuck buddy thing with her was on hold. I wonder what happened? Must be weird being here all alone. I get why you’d want your dog around. Unconditional love and all that. The ones like him always love the most fiercely.”

Danny had a distinct impression they weren’t talking about his dog. “Yeah, man’s best friend.”

“Danno’s best friend,” Kono said. “He’s family. Put through the wringer and he’s so damn devoted. Your dog, that is. I could see why you wouldn’t want to be away from him. Just another thing Rachel’s taken away from you. I know that she’s your daughter’s mom, brah, but I don’t like her for you. She’s not good for you. I can think of someone else who’d be much better for you.”

“Gabby.”

Kono’s expression darkened at the mention of his girlfriend. “Her, I like. Nice woman. Terrible shame if she got hurt, or led down the wrong path. Almost three months, and she still hasn’t met Grace.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Hardly see her, I know. Wonder why?”

She stalked closer to Danny and he stood his ground. “Some things aren’t meant to be.”

“We’re talking about Gabby, right?” Brown eyes locked onto his."Don’t make me hurt you."

“Of course. Kono, listen... there are some things you’re too young to understand.”

“Maybe, you’re right. Maybe I’m too young to understand how anyone could deny love.”

“Just because you love someone doesn’t mean you can be with them the way you want,” Danny said. “Case in point, Rachel. I know you heard the voicemail.”

Kono shrugged. “Your business. I’ve always thought people get one true love of their lives. Just because you think it’s Rachel, doesn’t mean that she is. Just something to think about. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Hawaii wasn’t just a pineapple infested hellhole. It was infested with people who knew too much about him, who’d gotten too close... who made him feel too much, who broke down all of his carefully built up barriers. He wasn’t lying to Steve when he said it was too much... that Steve was too much. If he gave in... if he let it spiral out of control, it could destroy them both...

 _‘Or, save you,_ ’ the voice in the back of his mind whispered. _‘You’re a coward. He’s worth the risk.’_

Danny scrubbed at his face. He couldn’t be mad at Kono, just like he couldn’t be mad at or blame Steve. Danny was a mess. He’d pushed Steve back with Catherine because a small part of him wanted Steve to get together with her. He wanted Steve to be happy and Danny believed that couldn’t be with him. He needed Steve, but what did Steve need? Steve deserved better. If Steve didn’t agree, then Danny just had to stay strong and keep playing that he wanted them to only be friends.

“If you get your head out of your ass, Danno, and talk to a certain someone, I suggest telling them... makemake oe.”

“What’s it mean?” he croaked out.

“If it’s the right person, they’ll know. Look it up.” Kono clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a little squeeze. “How about that cup of coffee?”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> _makemake oe = I miss you/ I desire you (depends on the source or translation)._


End file.
